Semiconductor memory devices are used extensively to store data. Memory devices can be characterized according to two general types: volatile and non-volatile. Volatile memory devices such as static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM) lose data that is stored therein when power is not continuously supplied thereto.
DRAM based on the electrically floating body effect has been proposed, both on silicon on insulator (SOI) substrate (see for example “A Capacitor-less 1T-DRAM Cell”, S. Okhonin et al., pp. 85-87, IEEE Electron Device Letters, vol. 23, no. 2, February 2002 (“Okhonin”) and “Memory Design Using One-Transistor Gain Cell on SOI”, T. Ohsawa et al., pp. 152-153, Tech. Digest, 2002 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference, February 2002 (“Ohsawa”), which are hereby incorporated herein, in their entireties, by reference thereto) and on bulk silicon substrate (see, for example, “Further Insight Into the Physics and Modeling of Floating-Body Capacitorless DRAMs”, A. Villaret et al., pp. 2447-2454, IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, vol. 52, no. 11, November 2005 (“Villaret”), “Scaled 1T-Bulk Devices Built with CMOS 90 nm Technology for Low-cost eDRAM Applications”, R. Ranica, et al., pp. 38-41, Tech. Digest, Symposium on VLSI Technology, 2005 (“Ranica”), and “Simulation of Intrinsic Bipolar Transistor Mechanisms for future capacitor-less eDRAM on bulk substrate”, R. Pulicani et al., pp. 966-969, 2010 17th IEEE International Conference on Electronics, Circuits, and Systems, December 2010 (“Pulicani”), which are hereby incorporated herein, in their entireties, by reference thereto). Such memory eliminates the capacitor used in the conventional 1T/1C memory cell, and thus is easier to scale to smaller feature size. In addition, such memory allows for a smaller cell size compared to the conventional 1T/1C memory cell. Similar to the 1T/1C DRAM memory cell, the floating body DRAM memory cell only has one stable state in a memory cell, and thus requires periodic refresh operations to restore the state of the memory cell.
A bi-stable floating body memory cell, where more than one stable state exists for each memory cell, has been described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/00246284 to Widj aj a et al., titled “Semiconductor Memory Having Floating Body Transistor and Method of Operating” (“Widjaja-1”) and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0034041, “Method of Operating Semiconductor Memory Device with Floating Body Transistor Using Silicon Controlled Rectifier Principle” (“Widjaja-2”), which are both hereby incorporated herein, in their entireties, by reference thereto.
Previous disclosures on floating body memory cell formed on bulk silicon substrate requires a buried well layer and insulating layers to isolate a floating body region.